


hearts have never been this close

by softbeoms



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, because it's me it starts out funny and then goes Very Tender, excessive use of parenthesis, songfic maybe i think, the truth behind why we don't have the beomjun cover: revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeoms/pseuds/softbeoms
Summary: In which Beomgyu is very pretty and Yeonjun is weak as shit.(Or: The real reason why we haven't gotten the elusive Beomjun Cover™)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	hearts have never been this close

**Author's Note:**

> okay so !
> 
> it was my birthday yesterday so i decided to be Even More Self Indulgent Than Usual and make a little ficlet about beomjun being idiots. and i know that that descriptor is very applicable to all of my fics but it's Extra Applicable to this one. 
> 
> the song they chose is [maybe the night by ben&ben](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4) bc, as i said, this is nothing but me writing out my ideal world. (this song is also where the title of the fic is lifted from!)
> 
> as usual, unbetaed, because i know not of fear. 
> 
> **if you like it, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos!**
> 
> **[DISCLAIMER: TXT AS DEPICTED HERE ARE NOT MEANT TO REFLECT THE MEMBERS IN REAL LIFE WHATSOEVER. THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL.]**

Yeonjun realized maybe two minutes into their session that he might be in trouble.

“Are you listening, hyung?” Beomgyu asked, and Yeonjun nearly winced when the younger turned to him, an amused slant to his mouth that Yeonjun _definitely_ did not want to kiss. 

“Yes,” he said instinctively, like a liar. “I was definitely listening.” 

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, and Yeonjun hated himself a tiny bit for finding it so attractive. (Sometimes, he longed for the times he wasn’t so deeply affected by basically anything that Beomgyu did. They were a good few years, when Beomgyu was still on the spectrum of cute instead of absolutely stunning and it wasn’t even like Beomgyu hadn’t always been beautiful, hadn’t always been easy on the eyes, but there was a time that Yeonjun wasn’t having miniature heart attacks about it.) 

(But, Yeonjun thought with a smile he had to hide behind his hand, he rarely yearned for those times now. He watched Beomgyu laugh at his obvious lie and let the warmth flood his chest with open arms.) 

“You were not,” 

“I was not,” Yeonjun conceded, letting the younger hit his chest. Beomgyu was shaking his head, although his attempt to look stern was ruined by the wide grin on his face. And really, what did Beomgyu expect from him right now? The younger was looking especially pretty, slightly rumpled from practice and his hair sticking up in all directions. His face was bare and smooth and a little shiny with leftover sweat and oil. He had a zit in the corner of his mouth. He was the prettiest person Yeonjun had ever seen. 

No wonder he couldn’t pay attention to anything else. 

“Hyung! Listen to me!” Beomgyu whined, grabbing both of Yeonjun’s hands and pressing them to his chest. The younger had a habit of doing that when he really wanted to get Yeonjun’s attention. (In truth, Beomgyu almost always had at least 15% of Yeonjun’s attention at all times, but Yeonjun wasn’t about to say that. Besides, he got his hands held often. It was a win-win.) 

“I’m listening, I’m listening,” 

Beomgyu was pouting, still holding steadfast to Yeonjun’s hands, and he couldn’t help himself, leaning in to press a tender kiss on the younger’s forehead, who hummed at the contact _while still pouting_. Never let anyone say that Beomgyu couldn’t multitask. 

“I really am now! Go on with what you were saying, cub.” At that, Beomgyu blushed, and Yeonjun tried not to grin. He didn’t want to get hit again. 

“I chose the song,” Beomgyu huffed, squirming around in place a little. They were tucked away in the company studio today, Beomgyu having pulled Yeonjun to it the moment they were done with practice. He’d plopped the two of them in the tiny barely-two-person loveseat and told Yeonjun, very firmly, that they were going to practice their cover today. 

“Oh really?” Yeonjun had been happy to let the younger choose the song they’d sing together, trusting him enough to make a decision that would suit both of their voices. “What’d you pick?” 

Beomgyu twisted in place, getting his phone. He fiddled with it for a second, before handing it to Yeonjun. It was opened on a lyric video on YouTube, paused for Yeonjun to play when he wished. _Maybe the Night_ , the title said, _by Ben &Ben_. Yeonjun had never heard of them, and a quick look at Beomgyu told him that the younger had expected it. 

“They’re a Filipino band,” he explained, leaning more fully into Yeonjun’s space so that he could see the screen too. “My older brother sent me a song of theirs a few weeks ago, and they’re really good.” 

Yeonjun hummed, throwing his unoccupied arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, and pressed play. 

The song was soft with an understated rhythm, and Yeonjun immediately saw why Beomgyu liked this song. It was the type of song you fell asleep too, or danced slowly too. Beomgyu had a litany of songs like this in their shared playlist, occasionally putting them on when he wanted Yeonjun to dance him around their dorm in a poor imitation of a waltz, or in quieter moments when he just wanted them to sit down and breathe together. 

The lyrics were in English, and Yeonjun thought distantly how cool it was of Beomgyu to want to sing this in particular. Out of the two of them, Yeonjun was the one who was quicker to pick up on English lyrics. The fact that Beomgyu wanted to cover something in a language he wasn’t too confident in made a bud of pride bloom in Yeonjun’s chest. 

“Do you like it?” Beomgyu asked, craning back to meet Yeonjun’s eye. 

Yeonjun smiled, pressed another kiss to Beomgyu’s forehead. “Yeah. Let’s sing it.” 

Beomgyu smiled, leaned in to kiss Yeonjun full on the mouth. 

Yeonjun realized maybe two minutes into their session that he might be in trouble. 

They were technically already in the middle of recording, Beomgyu holding his guitar and the two of them sitting on bar stools they’d swiped from the office pantry. They were allowed to record alone, thankfully, given the camera with nothing but a stern look and an unspoken warning. (The staff’s response to Beomgyu and Yeonjun dating had been casual, but they also knew Beomgyu and Yeonjun. They were trusted enough to do most things together but they were also given a lot of warnings, which, fair.) 

Beomgyu had told him that morning to dress a little more softly, less stark contrasts and more warm neutrals to match the younger on video.

(“You want me to dress like you when in your Grandpa Mode, is what you’re saying,” Yeonjun had remarked when he was told of the dress code. 

Beomgyu had huffed, thrown a stray shirt at Yeonjun’s head. “What the hell do you mean by Grandpa Mode?”)

And that’s what Yeonjun did, wearing one of his softest sweaters and a pair of tan slacks that offset the color of it nicely. He styled his hair down, stole one of Beomgyu’s lip tints to spread a bit of it on his mouth, and he was done. 

The younger had taken things a bit further, however. Beomgyu had worn a long-sleeved shirt underneath a beige sweater vest, tucking it into a pair of dark-wash jeans and topping the outfit off with a brown velvet beret. He had on a bit more makeup than Yeonjun, having taken the time to line his eyes and conceal a few spots on his chin. He was going to put on foundation but Yeonjun convinced him otherwise. 

“Your freckles are cute! Don’t hide them,” Yeonjun had said, cupping the younger’s cheeks and squishing them together. Beomgyu had shaken his hands off, but relented to the older’s request. He dropped the foundation, slapped on some lip tint, and let himself be hauled off to the studio for them to record. 

The effect was _devastating_. 

Yeonjun had long-since been aware of Beomgyu’s beauty. He’d known it since he met the boy, was reminded of it every single time he saw him, but somehow it still managed to catch him off guard at times. 

This was one of those times. 

Yeonjun was in trouble. 

He never could describe how pretty Beomgyu was, both because he was shit with words and Beomgyu was kind of beyond them anyway. And that wasn’t even a joke—he couldn’t pin down what it was that made Beomgyu stunning, he just was, and he imagined that that was how most people felt, too. It was just a fact that he’d learned and accepted; Beomgyu was beautiful and water was also wet. 

Usually, he remedied his inability to be verbose about his boyfriend’s prettiness with just piling on as many compliments as possible. Beat out his lack of eloquence with sheer volume. But now he couldn’t even muster that much. 

Maybe it was the light, and how even in lighting that could wash out any mere mortal, Beomgyu looked golden. Maybe it was the outfit and makeup, how he looked both like the boy next door that you could fall in love with and the untouchable being the fans must have seen through the screen. Maybe it was the guitar, and the knowledge that Beomgyu could play it really well, because from a scale of 1 to garbage, Yeonjun was non-recyclable trash. 

Whatever it was, he was fucked. Really truly _fucked_. 

“You’re staring,” Beomgyu said, because of course he could tell. He was fiddling with the amplifier, his back to Yeonjun. 

“Am I?” he said, because at times like this all he could do was to try and bluff his way out. 

Beomgyu turned around, catching Yeonjun red-handed. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, “You were saying?” and Yeonjun did the very mature thing of sticking his tongue out in lieu of a verbal response. 

“Let’s get started yeah?” Beomgyu said, taking his seat next to Yeonjun and setting his guitar in his lap. 

Yeonjun nodded, cleared his throat. Tried not to stare too hard at Beomgyu’s mouth. He was going to start the song. 

Beomgyu started strumming, meeting Yeonjun’s eye to signal that he start singing. 

“ _I wanna lay down, by the fire with you_ ,” he sang, keeping eye-contact with Beomgyu, who was smiling softly as he kept going. 

“ _Moon has never glowed this color_ ,” Beomgyu sang, Yeonjun harmonizing. His eyes were closed, which Yeonjun was kind of sad about, but he was a marvel to look at anyway. “ _Hearts have never been this close_ ,” 

It was hard for Yeonjun not to smile as they continued, too full of everything he felt for the boy across him to even try and keep his face in check. There will always be awe in him somewhere, a gratefulness to even witness Beomgyu. It was an emotion that came to him long before they named the new, alive thing between them, and it would persist for as long as Beomgyu would let Yeonjun be near him. 

Distantly, he was aware he was leaning closer and closer as the song continued, keeping his eyes on the younger and smiling wider when Beomgyu avoided his gaze. There was a pink tinge to his ears now, and Yeonjun delighted in it shamelessly. 

He didn’t know how he kept himself in place, but he managed. Up until the very last moment, when Beomgyu strummed the last note and Yeonjun couldn’t help himself. 

He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s shoulders and pulled him in, meeting in the middle with a kiss. Neither of them minded the camera. 

“Yeah we can’t upload this,” Beomgyu said on a sigh, passing the phone for Yeonjun to look at. When they’d finished recording, they’d handed off the camera to the staff and waited for the footage to come back to them, edited and ready for posting. They both got the email this morning. 

Yeonjun winced a little, kept watching if only to avoid looking at Beomgyu. The younger was right, they couldn’t upload it. And it was mostly Yeonjun’s fault. 

He looked so fucking _whipped_. 

He was so obvious it was ridiculous. And usually, they could excuse a lot of their more questionable moments that got caught on tape as just a facet of their dynamic, and it usually worked. It helped that their dynamic didn’t even change much when they started dating—they were always going to bicker, that’s just who they were together. But there was really no heterosexual explanation for this, for _Yeonjun_. 

“I’m embarrassing,” he mumbled, sinking a little further into the couch cushions. “Why the fuck is my face like that.” 

“Because you love me and you can’t help it,” Beomgyu said matter-of-factly and Yeonjun couldn’t even deny it. “But yeah, hyung, you’re whipped.” 

“Shut up!” Yeonjun yelled, reaching around to smack Beomgyu’s shoulder and flinching away when the younger retaliated. “You are too, anyway! I just don’t have a hat so I’m more obvious!” 

“Whatever you say,” Beomgyu hummed, planting his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “But yeah they’d never let this slide. It’s too obvious.” 

Yeonjun sighed. “I know. Sorry, Beomie.” 

Beomgyu straightened to look at him, one of his eyebrows raised. “And why the hell are you apologizing?”

“Ruined our cover,” he said. The guilt began sinking in at around the 2-minute mark, when the fact that they really couldn’t share this publicly hit home. “We could record again, I’ll reign myself in this time, I promise.” Even as he said it the words felt wrong on his tongue. They were in the middle of comeback preparations right now; they barely had time to sleep, much less record something. 

Beomgyu’s smile was understanding. “It’s fine, hyung, promise. And you and I both know you wouldn’t be able to do that anyway.” 

Yeonjun choked on his spit, and Beomgyu laughed. 

“Besides,” the younger said, looking at him with a special glint in his eye, “we can just keep this to ourselves then, yeah?” 

Yeonjun laughed, a little more than helplessly in love, and kissed Beomgyu’s forehead. He liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! <3  
> writing twt: [@altbeomjuns](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns)  
> moodboard tweet is [here](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns/status/1353959221784547328?s=20)


End file.
